


putting my heart back together

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Star Trek RPS, actor rps, white collar rps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were pretty epic til it ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	putting my heart back together

they started out like a slow burn

Matt sat next to the lanky boy with the hair in his eyes and elbowed his side flashing a thousand watt smile that lit up their dinghy theatre. "got the notes for Wilbur?" his smirk faultered as the boy looked back at him with a mix of  amusement and disdain.

"whats my name?" his brown eyes lit up as Matt's blue eyes started to panic.

"Handsome" Matt grinned proudly as Zach blushed and handed over the notes.

**

He had choked turning nearly purple when two days later Mr. Smooth stands in front of him in the quad and announced -"we should fuck"

smoke from his cigarette poured out of his nose and mouth as he beat his chest looking around to see who had heard. "what!!?!" zach coughed "aside from nearly killing me youre crazy"

 

"tell me why not? you like me. i like you" zach rose a skeptical eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"whats my name?" zach laughed as Mr.Smooth turned on his heel and stormed away. he threw his cigarette down as the butt burned his fingers stomping it under his converse.

 

**  
"Its Zachary Quinto. Your dad died and youre a baby brother and your dream is to make it on Broadway" hed cornered him at a party at the end of the semester and Zach had to rest his hand on his cheek so Matts drunk eyes would focus on him.

Matt clung to his arms desperately to stay standing and kissed him back slick and messy after Zach ducked his head and slotted his mouth to his. "This is such a bad idea" Zach laughed wiping his mouth with his hand as the other man huffed "youre really drunk".

they burned red hot and frantic for touch

He shoved the smaller man in the corner of the apartment fingers fumblings with the buttons of his shirt til Zach just groaned and ripped Matts shirt open mouth pressed down his throat and over his chest as he sank to his knees palming the front of his khakis.

" oh fuck" Matt groaned throwing his head back hips pushed out "fuck fuck fuck"

"Like that?" Zach laughed making a game of undressing him slowly licking up his belly as Matt yanked him up by his hair into a kiss

**

He held his hips tight licking the back of his neck as he snapped his hips and thrust deeper. Matt clung to the sheets under him throwing his head back and exposing the column of perfect pale skin he kissed as he buried hiimself in and nuzzled his hair "so good"

"You like that?" Matt circled his hips laughing huskily "more where that came from"

Zach pulled out and flipped matt over before he drove back in bruising his mouth to his as he swallowed the smaller man's cries come slipping between them.

**

 

"You think too much" Matt nuzzled his chest arm thrown across Zach "youre thinking so loud I cant sleep and itd be an epic sleep" he yawned eyelashes dusting his cheeks.

"We should get married" Zach kept his hand in Matts hair as the smaller man laughed "I'm not kidding Matthew"

Matt rubbed his eyes opened and sat up looking at Zach.

until they faded away

" how's the trip?" Zach looked over the boxes in their new apartment. Even in Los Angeles he sounded a million miles away and his heart lurched in his chest .

"I met this guy, Simon something. Hes willing to take me on as my PR guy. I'm stoked! You there Zach?"

He hung up and exhaled slowly.  
**

"I'm not leaving on vacation Zach!"

"But you're leaving me"

"Am i not supposed to take this role because you have some unfounded fear of California? Don't scowl at me"

"I'll scowl if i want to"

"I'm moving to L.A and its time you grew up"  
**

" listen " his friend threw the envelope down in front of Zach on the coffee shop table a year later "Matt didn't know where to send this so here"

"What's this?" He turned the envelope over in his hands before he opened the wedding invitation feeling his heart sink looking up at his friend with sad eyes. 

"I'm sorry man"


End file.
